Tasogare (LostSynth)
is an organization that was initially created be Tetsumoto and Yanagi that comprised of various orphans and revolutionaries to wished to oust the current regime, the , from Yarigakure. The group preserves the principals of the sword style that humanity is initially sinful and, through death and rebirth, that can made anew in an innocent form. The group was initially disbanded when the previous leader, Yanagi (LostSynth)|Yanagi]], defected to Eizenzeiger and subsequently destroyed the remnants of Tasogare. Tetsumoto was the sole survivor and was saved on the battlefield by the efforts of the enigmatic No-Faced Man. After accepting assistance from The No-Faced Man, Tetsumoto reinstated Tasogare and altered the organizations original plans: To purge the world of sin and resurrect it into a pure and sinless state. History Formation Tasogare was formed a few years after after the Eizenzeiger took control of Yarigakure by assassinating the Fourth Haganekage, Kingane and anyone connecting to him. Eisenzeiger than began to destroy everything that was connected to the traditional style. Originally, Tetsumoto and his group was content with harassing and sabotaging Eizenzeiger periodically. However, Yanagi (LostSynth)|Yanagi]] voiced for a more aggressive stance while Tetsumoto supported a more secretive war against the organization. This schism created Tasogare and meant to be a vehicle to fight against corruption and evil. Tetsumoto, Yanagi, and the other founding members of Tasogare believed that the Eizenzeiger was just a front of rape, kill, pillage, and destroy Yarigakure and that its members were just common thugs and anarchists. using the teachings of Geheimbluttanz, they identified the Eizenzeiger as the first evil to be purged in order for the world to be reborn. The Tasogare Rebellion The group then began to lay out plans to infiltrate the Eisenzeiger headquarters and destroy it from the inside. The planning stage took little less than a year and, on May 12th, the plan was put into place. There were three teams, 6 members to each team, that had separate goals that was vital to the mission. The Infiltration Team was tasked in entering the Eizenzeiger headquarters, and securing safe passage for the Offensive Team to come in and join them. The Supply Strike Team was to cut off some the Eizenzeiger shinobi squad from each other and to harry supply centers located around Die Tod. During this time, the villagers who supported the cause were to make guerrilla strike attacks on the perimeters of Die Tod and other Eizenzeiger strongholds in Yarigakure. The Infiltration Team was successful in entering and the Supply Strike Team had managed to separate the shinobi squadrons. However, as the Infiltration Team made their way to the Offensive Team meeting point, they were ambushed in force by Eizenzeiger shinobi. Tetsumoto was in charge of the Infiltration team while Yanagi was in charge of the Offensive Team. The End of Tasogare While the Infiltration Team put up a fight, most of the members save for Tetsumoto was eliminated. All connections to the other teams were cut off; leaving Tetsumoto in the dark. However, after seeing his childhood friends and comrades butchered, Tetsumoto was able to awaken his Kekkei Genkai, the Steel Release. He managed to hold off wave after wave of Eisenzeiger shinobi and managed to kill a little over one-hundred of them. However, as Tetsumoto was being pushed back, he tripped over a some rubble caused by the fight. In that second, the Eisenzeiger shinobi launched forth and stabbed him with their swords. Tetsumoto was pierced with over two dozen swords but still managed to get up albeit slowly. However, as he made to run forward for his final attack, he was stopped. Yanagi, who had betrayed Tasogare to the Eisenzeiger, stabbed Tetsumoto through the heart. Tetsumoto laid on the ground; bleeding. Yanagi revealed that the other strike teams were all dead and Tasogare was finished. He also revealed that by his betrayal, he was guaranteed the Haganekage title. The No-Faced Man The Eisenzeiger took Tetsumoto for dead. However, as he laid on the ground bleeding, the floor seemingly swallowed him up; much to Yanagi's dismay. yanagi and the shinobi searched for Tetsumoto frantically but did not find him anywhere. Believing him to be dead, they gave up the search and prepared to fully take over Yarigakure. However, Tetsumoto did not die and, after awakening found himself lying in a dimly lit room. There he met his savior, The No-Faced Man. The No-Faced Man explained that Yanagi had betrayed Tasogare since its creation and that he was feeding secrets to the Eisenzeiger. Yanagi was promised the Haganekage seat in exchange for this betrayal. The No-faced Man also told Tetsumoto that Tasogare was all but destroyed with Tetsumoto the only one alive. However, the beliefs of Tasogare still live on and, in time, will bring salvation to this world. The Rebirth of Tasogare The No-Faced Man offered a deal to Tetsumoto: to either die without realizing his goals or to team up with the No-Faced Man. If Tetsumoto was to accept the later; the No-Faced Man would offer any resource to Tetsumoto to aid him in taking over Yarigakure. However, this aid came at a price. Tetsumoto must give Tasogare leadership to the No-Faced Man and, in order to build up Tasogare's forces, the take over would be delayed to eight years later. Tetsumoto accepted reluctantly and started to train his Steel Release ability with the aid of the No-faced Man. In under one year, he mastered the ability, renamed it since the technique was created based on the Steel Release abilities. Tasogare then put forth its plan of gathering members, resources, and reputation. The World Rebirth Plan The No-Faced Man shared Tetsumoto's ideals of a world reborn without sin but, in order to do so, all sin must be washed cleaned. It was then that the No-Faced Man revealed to Tetsumoto of the . The No-Faced Man explained that the rock can be seen visually but does not actually exist physically in their physical realm but exists in a different supernatural realm. It must be summoned to their physical realm in order for them to use it. They must sacrifice the soul energy from souls in order to awaken. are those who have turned to darkness and the dark soul energy consumed it. However, a is said to counter-act the negative effects of the Black Soul. Therefore, for every one hundred black souls that are collected, ten white souls are needed to counter-act the negativity. The No-Faced Man revealed that, in order to sacrifice a soul, the person must die to relinquish it. He equated it to a death sentence to the evil and a rebirth to the righteous. The First Mission: Search for the Alchemist Shinobi Before Tetsumoto was given his assignment to recruit members, The No-Faced Man revealed that they already have one recruit. This young man was recruited before Tetsumoto and was considered an agent of the No-Faced Man. This agent is a mysterious shinobi known as Hassenrō. Tetsumoto was to meet Hassenrō at the outskirts of Iwagakure to recruit the missing-nin Kinfu, the Alchemist Shinobi. The No-Faced Man explained to Tetsumoto that they needed the shinobi's abilities and vast resources to help fund the group. However, The No-faced Man expressed that it could be hard to convince Kinfu to join but he believed in Tetsumoto's abilities. Tetsumoto then departed from The No-Faced Man's base of operations. This base was roughly located west; sandwiched between Iwagakure and Sunagakure. Tetsumoto arrived at the eastern border of Iwagakure which faced Tanigakure. Tetsumoto was instructed before he left by The No-Faced Man to meet Hassenrō at the base of a waterfall. When he arrived, he saw the corpse of a naked man. Unsure to what this meant, he approached the corpse only to have it talk to him. The corpse introduced himself as "Hassenrō, the Walking Corpse." Tetsumoto then initiated the jutsu to open a communication link between them and The No-Faced Man. A tome appeared on the ground and a phantom-like image appeared before them. The No-Faced Man instructed them that the Alchemist Shinobi will be somewhere along the border of Iwagakure and Takigakure. Tetsumoto and Hassenrō made there way to the Alchemist's location. The location was cut out in the side of a cliff overlooking a wide river. While it does not seem much at first, the facade of the cliff was covered in gold. A doorway led into the palace. There, both Tetsumoto and Hassenrō were attacked by gigantic guards made out of gold. Tetsumoto used his Steel Release: Flamberge to try to melt the gold but that proved fruitless. Another golden statue came up and slammed its gigantic fist against Hassenrō who, gruesomely, was splattered upon the ground. From behind the gigantic statues, Kinfu emerged. Tetsumoto and Hassenrō V. Kinfu Hassenrō used an unnamed ability and managed to reassemble his body from its splattered remains and attacked the giant gold golem with a punch which knocked it down. The Alchemist Shinobi used his technique to try and turn both Tetsumoto and the incapacitated Hassenrō into golden statues via by turning the floor in pure gold. Tetsumoto was able to dodge the attack but the gold successfully covered over Hassenrō and turned him into a golden statue. Kinfu then used his technique to detach five golden spikes and launched them at Tetsumoto. Tetsumoto evaded all four of them but used his technique Steel Release: Schwert Sturm to counter the last. The gold then began to turn his sword arm into gold. Tetsumoto, much to Kinfu's surprise, was able to counteract the effects of the gold but focusing his Steel Release and remove them thus nullifying it. Kinfu then took his two golden guardians, melted them down, and formed them into a gigantic hammer that loomed overhead. The hammer smashed down on Tetsumoto but he managed to cover himself with that protected himself from the blow. Tetsumoto then focused the steel that formed had formed the armor into a javelin-type weapon and threw it into the hammer. While it didn't shatter it, the blow causes a giant dent in the hammer and forced it into the other side of the wall. As Kinfu made to retaliate, the golden statue of Hassenrō crumbled to the ground without the body inside. Hassenrō appeared behind Kinfu and grabbed him in a choke-like hold. He urged Tetsumoto to deliver a non-fatal blow to the Alchemist Shinobi. Tetsumoto, poised to attack but hesitated for a second. Tetsumoto lowered his blade and ordered Hassenrō to let the shinobi go. Hassenrō reluctantly let Kinfu drop to the ground. Kinfu then used his technique to turn the entire area into gold. However, Tetsumoto jumped high into the air and, in a second, stabbed Kinfu in the hand as it lay on the ground and neutralized the gold effect thus rendering him safe to touch it. Hassenrō was yet again caught in the jutsu but, surprisingly, was able to walk out of the gold statue as if it was made of water. Tetsumoto told Kinfu that he wished to not hurt him. Tetsumoto explained that Tasogare has need of his services. At this, the old man laughed and recounted how many other organizations and Hidden Villages wanted his services: Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Root and Danzo, and even Akatsuki. Whenever he turned down an offer, he was constantly hunted by the clients assassins. Tetsumoto went on to explain the nature of Tasogare and their goals of washing the world clean of sins and to enter humanity into an era of rebirth by using the Earth Soul Stone. Intrigued at this, the old man listened and, slowly, began to hatch his own plans. Kinfu agreed to join under the stipulation that he handled Tasogare's treasury. To be Continued... Goal Tasogare held the belief that humanity is inherently sinful and, through a death and rebirth process, humanity can be made whole again and without sin. This was the founding ideal within the Geheimblattanz. The members of Tasogare believed that in order for humanity to be reborn, they must first purge evil from the world. However, as Tasogare was destroyed after Yanagi's betrayal and its subsequent rebirth under the leadership of Tetsumoto and the No-Faced Man, the ideals changed to eliminating both good from the world in order to eliminate evil. This is represented by gathering black and white souls. However, in order to do this, The No-Faced Man explained that the organization needs: * Members and allies * Resources such as money, supplies, etc. * Reputation such as clientele and publicity The No-Faced Man tasked Tetsumoto to find and gather these assets in order to put their plan into place. Wardrobe Tasogare has a distinctive wardrobe that was established when Tasogare was created and well into its rebirth under the No-Faced Man. The wardrobe consist of a light-blue hooded shinobi jacket with white trimming around hood, sleeves, and collar. These colors represents the power righteousness. A white clothe mouth mask protects the mouth and represents the purity of speech. The wardrobe is completed with pure white hakama pants with light blue cherry blossom petals on the lower fringes of the pants. The pants represents purity of the body while the light blue cherry blossoms represents the rebirth of beauty, innocence, and victory over death. Each member may alter the wardrobe but, as a rule, the colors and style stay the same. A member may elect to not wear the hood but in all member meetings; the hood must be worn. Members wear typical shinobi tabi and are permitted to wear padded gloves. Members may also wear their villages forehead protectors but must scratch them out to signify they cut their ties with the village in favor for Tasogare. Members Missions Creation and Conception I originally created Tasogare to be an mirror organization much alike to Akatsuki. I envisioned them to have a similar antagonistic role in finding and capturing Jinchuriki and Tailed Beasts. However, in the alternate world I created, they were to be a peace keeping force that kept the Jinchuriki in line. However, using a jutsu to hide their identity, they were plotting to capture the Tailed Beast and become Jinchuriki themselves. However, I scrapped that idea and, instead, created a different organization based in the real world of Naruto. While they bear some similarities to Aakatsuki, they defer on many levels. Each member has his or her sense of justice and how to execute it which comes into play. As well, I wanted them to have a both antagonistic and protagonistic role within the story. This is embodied in the character Tetsumoto. Trivia Under construction! Category:Organizations Category:LostSynth Category:Tasogare